The objective of this proposal is to obtain financial support of the l984 Brookhaven Symposium in Biology entitled "Molecular Basis of Aging". The Symposium will take place from September 30 - October 3, l984 at Brookhaven National Laboratory, New York. We are requesting funds for subsistence and travel costs for our invited speakers from the USA and abroad; we also are seeking similar funding for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. Aging research has long been characterized by a plethora of theories and a dearth of experimental data (Comfort, l964). In recent years the situation has changed with the incursion into the field of molecular biologists of international stature. Their findings have extended some long-standing theories of aging and challenged others. Our purpose in holding this Symposium is to bring together some of these investigators to present their findings, to assimilate the data, and to consider how it modifies current theories of aging. We also hope that there will be a two-way flow of information - highlighting the potential value of cellular and molecular studies to the clinical problems of aging, and in return, defining those aging problems that are most amenable to resolution by the innovative techniques of molecular biology.